A Ring of Love
by Umi's Guardian Angel
Summary: Mitsuki, Takuto, and Izumi are all close friends... but how close are they, really? Lemon


Takuto stood framed by the light flooding from the other side of the open door. Mitsuki stared at him from within the dimly lit bedroom, where she kneel on the bed awaiting him, a blanket held in front of her protecting her nude form from scrutiny. Takuto closed the door behind him, and smiled at his love awaiting him on the bed, his face illuminated by the room's one dim lamp. She blushed and smiled back at him.

Takuto slowly walked towards the bed, dropping his clothes as he went. As he dropped his boxer shorts, Mitsuki looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't look away," Takuto chided her gently. "You don't have to be ashamed, of yourself or anyone else." He reached his hand forward to caress the back of her neck, as he leaned in and planted his lips firmly on hers.

"Mmmmmm…." Mitsuki lost herself in the kiss, entwining her tongue passionately with Takuto's. Takuto took full advantage of the momentary lapse in her defenses, and quickly swatted away the blanket separating them, and then he sat down immediately afterwards and pressed his body against hers, forcing her down on the sheets.

"Ah!!" Mitsuki yelped as she fell down on the bed, with Takuto's hot body pressing down on her. "That's not fair!" she protested as she squirmed beneath him.

"Shhhh….." he told her in a soft voice as he placed his finger to her lips. "All's fair in love." He began deeply kissing her again. He could feel her body beneath him, getting hotter and hotter. He rubbed his knee softly up against her spot, and he could feel her moistness forming there. As he continued busily kissing her, he moved his right hand up to her breasts and began gently kneading them. He lightly pinched her nipple.

"Ohhhmmmmm…." A small sound escaped from the corner of her mouth, which aroused the both of them all the more. Takuto moved his mouth from her lips to her neck, and moved his left hand down to stroke the insides of her silky soft thighs. His right hand continued busily stimulating her breasts, especially her sensitive nipples. Mitsuki bit her lip in an attempt to stop from making any of what she considered to be embarrassing sounds. Takuto responded to this by lightly biting down on her earlobe, the sensitivity there eliciting a small moan from the reluctant Mitsuki.

Takuto stopped for a moment and looked her full in the face. "You know, Mitsuki, you can moan in pleasure all you want," he reassured her with a mischievous grin.

"No," she said, blushing and looking away from his playful gaze. "It's too embarrassing."

"Hmph," Takuto huffed. "In that case, I'll just have to make it so good you won't be able to resist." And with that he suddenly moved his left hand down to her most private spot, stimulating her most sensitive part, her clitoris, without any warning.

"Aaaahhh!!" She let out a surprised sound of unexpected sensation before she could stop herself. She closed her eyes, making small sounds now, her face glowing with embarrassment. Takuto smiled in his triumph and continued stirring her insides with his left hand, as he moved his mouth down and rolled her nipple with his tongue. "Ooohhhhhh…." Mitsuki was beginning to moan more loudly now. With a mischievous thought, Takuto lightly bit down on her right nipple, the more sensitive of the two, causing Mitsuki to cry out in pleasure. "Aaaahhhh!!! Nnnnngghhhh…" Mitsuki bit down on her lower lip hard and squirmed around, trying to control her increasingly uncontrollable body. Takuto just smiled widely and continued his work.

Takuto could feel Mitsuki's body tensing up as she reached her limit, so he decided to tease her a little bit. He stopped playing with her body and rolled off of her, laying next to her and watching her crimson flushed face. She had her eyes closed tightly, and was panting heavily. She rubbed her legs together in anticipation of the pleasure being withheld from her, and finally looked over to Takuto when she had mastered herself a little more. The look she directed at him was one of mixed confusion and ecstasy.

He smiled at her and reminded her gently, "Do you really think that this situation is being very fair to me?"

She stared at him for a moment. "All's fair….." she panted, "in love." With that, Mitsuki suddenly rolled onto Takuto's body, kissing him ravenously while moving her hand down to lightly play with his dick. As she did so, Takuto wrapped his arms around Mitsuki, pressing their bodies closer together as he felt his own pleasure building. He traced a line down the middle of her back, making her tingle with sensation, and then lightly caressed her hips. In turn, she moved her mouth from his lips and began kissing and licking all over his upper body, while increasing the speed at which her hand moved on his cock.

Soon Takuto was the one moaning in pleasure. Mitsuki, smiling in her triumph, concentrated her efforts on his dick, while she simultaneously began masturbating herself.

"Hah…. Uhhh… Uhhh… Hah…. Ahh!" Takuto and Mitsuki began moaning and panting in unison, both succumbing quickly to the pleasure provided by Mitsuki's skillful ministrations. She continued steadily speeding up the movement of her hands, until they both finally came in final cries of pleasure. Their cum flowed and mingled in a pool on Takuto's belly. Mitsuki allowed herself to roll off of his body and lie next to her beloved Takuto, her arm draped across his form and panting happily in unison with him while they both basked in the afterglow of orgasm.

They both lie there; their bodies flushed red, sweat glistening on their satisfied forms. They both had blissful smiles locked on their faces, breathing heavily and slowly allowing their bodies to come back down from the natural high of their shared orgasm.

After a while, Mitsuki looked back over at Takuto's face and smiled mischievously. "Ready for round two?" she asked him with a glint in her eye. With that she began kissing him happily again, and moved her hand down to caress his dick in the interest of making it hard again. Takuto poured himself devotedly into the kissing, moving his tongue deftly all around Mitsuki's mouth, rubbing and embracing her tongue in an intricate dance of passion and eroticism.

Soon, Mitsuki deemed Takuto's cock hard enough to enter her. She straddled him, and lowered herself carefully down onto his cock. She placed her hands on his belly, and began moving. Because of her advantageous position, she was able to penetrate him deep into her cunt. "Ahhh… Aaaahhhhh!!!!" Mitsuki screamed out in pure pleasure now, embarrassment long vanished from her voice. "You're hitting me so deep inside!!" She yelled in bliss.

"Hah…. Hah…. Aaaahhmmmm…." Takuto was panting heavily in his own pleasure. The sounds of their panting and moaning, coupled with the noise of their bodies slapping together echoed throughout the whole room.

"Huh..! Aaahh!! I'm getting close!" Mitsuki cried out.

"Hah… Ngghhh…! Me… too…" Takuto panted in return.

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!" They both yelled out in unison as they came together. Their juices flowed freely, and Mitsuki collapsed onto Takuto's body, sweat glistening on both their hot, flushed bodies.

"Hah….. Hah…." Mitsuki panted. "It's so warm….."

Takuto didn't know if she was referring to their mixed cum, or the warmth of their bodies in general. It didn't really matter, though. That warmth to which she referred was evident in both examples, anyway. "Yeah." He wrapped his arms around her hot body, and held her close to him. She snuggled her face into his chest, and soon Takuto could tell from her regular breathing that she had fallen asleep.

Takuto sighed resignedly to himself. He knew that once Mitsuki fell asleep, it would be quite a while before she woke up. With her on top of him like this, he probably wouldn't be moving for a long time, unless he wanted to take the risk of waking her up. And he didn't want to take the risk of causing her even that much trouble. Still, he was very happy with his lot. He didn't mind laying here like this with his beloved for a while. He decided that he, too, might as well fall asleep. And with Mitsuki's smell, warmth, and embrace to accompany him, sleeping was a simple task. He felt his eyes grow heavy, and eagerly allowed blackness to take control of his world.

"Takuto."

Takuto faintly heard a voice calling to him. "Hmmmmm?" He slowly opened his eyes. He smelled the sweet scent of his beloved Mitsuki, but when he looked at her face she was still sound asleep.

"Up here, Takuto."

Takuto jumped slightly and looked up. "Izumi!?" he hissed in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"I just couldn't keep myself away from you any longer. I was a little jealous you were spending such time with her…. Maybe from now on we should all be open about how we really feel, and all three of us could spend time together? What do you say, Takuto? Should I wake her up right now?" Izumi asked Takuto with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Don't you dare!" Takuto warned him. "She's sleeping so peacefully right now… Just leave us alone."

"Since when do you have the right to talk to ME like that?" Izumi told Takuto in a serious tone. "Besides," he added in a softer voice, "I know what you REALLY want, anyway." And he started walking towards the bed, licking his lips as he did.

"Whaa…." Takuto stammered. "Get away from us…"

"Oh, Takuto." Izumi sighed. "How cute. You don't want the girl you love to really know what you're into. I really think you should be more honest with her if you really love her. Why don't we all experience something together next time?"

"No…" Takuto said in a broken tone. "Please don't…." he averted his eyes from Izumi's overpowering gaze.

"Like I said, Takuto." Izumi victoriously spoke. "Only I know what you really want." And with that he kneeled down next to the bed and leaned in to where Takuto's dick lay, which was beginning slightly to harden again. "See, just like I said." Izumi chided him playfully. "It's already starting to get hard again. Mentally, you're masochistic." He then engulfed Takuto's cock deep into his mouth, first wrapping his tongue around Takuto's glans, and then rubbing his tongue over the entire length of the warm shaft.

"Aaahhh…. Stop it…." Takuto panted desperately.

Izumi paused briefly. "Careful, Takuto," he warned. "You don't wish to wake Mitsuki." He began deep-throating Takuto's dick, rubbing his teeth lightly up against Takuto's sensitive length, since he alone knew best what pleasured Takuto the most.

"Ehhhhh….. Ahhhh…. Hah….. Aaaahhhh….!!" Takuto was losing himself in his masochistic pleasure, delving deeper into the pit of bliss, and the fact that he was desperately worrying over whether or not Mitsuki would wake up only increased his pleasure all the more.

Izumi continued his skilled ministrations, rubbing Takuto's scrotum with his hands, and licking his saliva all over Takuto's cock. He could feel Takuto's sexual tension building, and in timing with this sped up his mouth's sensual caressing of Takuto's member.

Izumi's deftness soon forced Takuto to his limit, when he came with a strangled cry. He was enjoying the pleasure, but he still felt a strong desire to not wake Mitsuki. For Izumi's part, he eagerly drank every last drop of Takuto's deliciously warm cum.

"Mmmmmmm…" Izumi smiled in satisfaction. "Takuto, I think we should include Mitsuki more closely in our own special relationship. But I suppose that will have to wait, for at least a little while. Until then, farewell." Without another word, Izumi simply turned around and left, with a nonchalant expression on his face.

"Mmmmmmm… No…. Izumi…. Don't tell Mitsuki…." Takuto struggled to express his fears. But he struggled somewhere in the world between dreams and wakefulness, and he soon succumbed to the darkness once again.

Mitsuki frowned in her sleep and shivered slightly, but peace of mind soon filled her dream world once again, and she settled down in stillness.

The next day, Izumi walked out to the balcony where Mitsuki was hanging the laundry. She showed no surprise at his entrance, as starting today he was visiting Takuto and Mitsuki for a few days.

"Excuse me," Izumi said politely. "I'd like to ask a favor of you, Mitsuki."

"Hmmm?" Mitsuki replied absently as she continued her work. "What is it, Izumi?"

"In about fifteen minutes, could you please come to the bedroom?" Izumi asked. "I'd like to show you something that I should be finishing up about then."

"Certainly," Mitsuki replied without turning to face him. "I'll go there in about fifteen minutes, and not before."

Izumi had a pleased smile on his face. "Thank you, Mitsuki. I'm glad you understand." With that he bowed deeply, and, turning on his heel, walked into the house.

"I wonder what Izumi wants?" Mitsuki wondered idly to herself.

Izumi was still smiling satisfactorily to himself as he walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Takuto was sitting, awaiting him on the bed; covering his own naked body with a blanket this time. He had a severely displeased expression on his face.

"Now, now…" Izumi began. "Don't look at me like that, Takuto. You know I'm only doing this because I care about you."

Takuto looked away and closed his eyes. "Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" he retorted harshly.

"100 kp," Izumi responded quite simply, as he walked over, leaned in and kissed Takuto full on the lips.

Takuto waited until Izumi released him from the light kiss. "Mitsuki better not come in while you torture me like this," he threatened quietly.

Izumi moved over and nibbled on Takuto's weak spot, his sensitive earlobes. "I don't think you should be talking to me like that," he responded just as quietly. "Besides," he reassured the troubled Takuto, "as long as I don't want her to, Mitsuki won't be coming in here. I can guarantee that." He suddenly bit down hard on Takuto's earlobe, eliciting a sudden cry of sensation from the reluctant Takuto.

"Aaaahhh!" Takuto yelped. "Nggghhhh…." he bit down on his lip, still fearing Mitsuki would walk by and overhear.

Izumi then reached down and started playing with Takuto's already hard cock. He moved his hand lightly up and down Takuto's shaft. Then he readjusted his hand, stimulating the shaft with his fingertips, while rubbing the palm of the same hand across the tip of Takuto's large dick. While continuing this activity, he kissed Takuto's lips, forcing his warm, wet tongue into Takuto's mouth. He also pressed his weight behind the kiss, forcing Takuto down onto the bed.

"Mmmm!!!" Takuto struggled slightly, but Izumi could tell he was really enjoying it all. He removed his mouth from Takuto's. He moved his body down, and began licking up from Takuto's navel. He left a swath of saliva in his tongue's wake. He rubbed his shirt across Takuto's cock as he went, stimulating it with the coarseness of the cloth.

"Aaaaahhhh….." Takuto was steadily losing himself to the sensations. He began undoing the buttons of Izumi's shirt, perhaps without even realizing it, as he continued moaning in pleasure.

"Oh, Takuto!" exclaimed Izumi, pleased. "It's been quite a while since you've actively sought your own pleasure with me, without having to bother me to specifically spell everything out for you. If only Mitsuki could see you now…" Izumi teased his reluctant partner.

Takuto immediately stopped fumbling with the buttons, and let his hands fall back onto the sheets. He looked away with a face full of shame. "No… please don't ever tell her…" he pleaded.

"Hmph," Izumi snorted. "Oh well." He stood above Takuto on the bed and hastily removed his clothes, throwing them into the corner of the bedroom. He then kneeled down, straddling Takuto with his hardened cock hanging right in front of Takuto's face. "I want to enter you soon, Takuto."

Takuto knew full well the meaning of his words. He leaned his head forward and engulfed Izumi's dick into his mouth, energetically lubricating it with his saliva. He was quite skilled at this particular task, so completing it took him only a minute or so.

"Alright, Takuto," Izumi spoke when Takuto had finished. Izumi maneuvered himself on the bed, placing his back against the wall with his front facing the door. "Come here," he told Takuto, "and sit atop me, facing the same way I am." Takuto could do naught but obey him. He moved over and sat as Izumi instructed him, atop Izumi's legs.

Izumi then lifted Takuto's body and slowly lowered it onto his own. "Aaaahhh!!!!" Takuto yelled as Izumi slowly forced his way into his partner's body. Takuto then recalled that Mitsuki was still somewhere in the house, and he brought his hand up and covered his mouth with it, occasionally biting down on it as Izumi began pumping into him.

"Mmmmm… Mmmmmm!!!!" Takuto did his best to muffle the sounds of his intense pleasure, always fearing Mitsuki would overhear. But soon, he lost himself to the intense feelings, and his hands dropped to his sides as his mouth opened wide. "Aaaaahhhh!!!!!" he yelled out in bliss.

"Heh…" Izumi chuckled. "At this rate Mitsuki really will hear. Not that I care. But I suppose I could help shut you up." He took his own hand and turned Takuto's face towards his, and began kissing him erotically. His tongue darted around Takuto's mouth as his hand moved down to Takuto's groin, where he began, once again, playing with Takuto's dick.

Then, Izumi's face lit up with a satisfied, devilish glint. He removed his mouth from Takuto's, who had his eyes closed. Takuto's face was flushed a deep red, and began moaning loudly again as Izumi continued pumping into him. He then heard Izumi whisper delicately into his ear, "You may want to open your eyes now, Takuto."

"Huh…. Uhhh… What….?" he puffed. He slowly opened his eyes as he continued his mad panting, and then suddenly yelped in surprise, and threw his arms across his face in shame. He continued breathing heavily in the uncontrollable sensation, but tears began to fall from his hastily shielded face. His body shook, now not only in rhythm from Izumi's thrusts, but also from his own strangled sobs.

Izumi continued both smiling satisfactorily to himself, and furiously making love to the tortured Takuto. "Care to join us, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki kneel on the bed, protecting her nude form with a blanket, awaiting her Takuto to come to her. So when a silhouette filled the doorway, she smiled up at it, although she cocked her head to the side in slight confusion, for the form appeared to be not quite Takuto's.

Then the form took a few steps forward, and as the face came into the light from the shadows, Mitsuki's face twisted in shock, and she drew the blanket closer to her body in an effort to somehow shield herself.

"Izumi!" she cried out in surprise, as Izumi's devilish smile came into view, rather than Takuto's loving smile, which she had expected. "I'm waiting for Takuto, so please leave!" she yelled as she looked away from him.

"I'm afraid," Izumi began, "Takuto won't be coming as long as I don't want him to. I can guarantee that." And he started walking towards the bed, dropping his clothes and licking his lips as he went.

"Izumi, what are you doing?" she said in a shocked tone as she glanced back at him, only to look away again with a beet red, scandalized face as he dropped his boxer shorts. She chose to keep her gaze away from him, and began backing away as she felt the bed shift under the new weight being pressed upon it from Izumi's body.

She then felt her body begin to tremble as Izumi tenderly caressed her cheek. "Don't touch me," she told him in a shaking voice. "I'm Takuto's now…" her voice faltered and she closed her eyes as Izumi leaned in and planted his lips on hers, in order to stop her talking. His foreign tongue worked its way into her mouth, and she caught herself wondering how the same experience, which was so wonderful with Takuto, could be so different with someone else. It wasn't as if Izumi was unattractive, but she simply didn't love him like that.

"No!!" she yelled as soon as Izumi released her from the kiss, and she pushed him forcefully away.

"Ah," Izumi voiced after he fell on the sheets. "I didn't realize you were so eager, Mitsuki." It was then that Mitsuki realized that when she pushed him away, she had also dropped her blanket, and her nude form was now exposed.

"Kyaa!!" Mitsuki screamed, as she closed her eyes in shame, and crossed her arms over her chest to protect her breasts from Izumi's prying gaze.

Izumi used the opportunity provided by his own expert neutralization of Mitsuki's defenses to move in on her most private area. He crawled forward while she was still distracted, and plunged his tongue into her slit.

"Ah!!" Mitsuki yelled in surprise, her eyes darting open. She tried desperately pushing at Izumi's head, trying to force him away from her groin, but he was stronger than her and simply continued darting his tongue quickly all around her pussy. He then wrapped his expert tongue around her clitoris, which he had been neglecting to stimulate until then.

The sudden sensation caught Mitsuki off guard. "Aaaahhh!!!!" she yelped suddenly, arousing Izumi with her sexy tone. Her pussy by now was flooding with her love juices, which Izumi used to his advantage, lubricating his efforts and speeding up his movements. He began moving his entire body to the rhythm, strengthening the effects of his eager stimulation to Mitsuki's sensitive cunt.

Izumi put his hands to work caressing Mitsuki's thighs, heightening her excitement, reluctant though it was.

"Hah… Hah…. Uhhhhmmmm…. I'm… Cumming!" Mitsuki yelled, hating her own words. Izumi felt a feeling of extreme satisfaction as he heard those words, and put on a final burst of speed to push Mitsuki to her climax.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" Mitsuki yelled as she came violently, falling back onto the bed with sweat glistening brightly on her body. She felt Izumi still lapping energetically at her cunt, eagerly drinking her love juices. She felt good, and the thought filled her with a new wave of shame. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling ashamed of herself for feeling so good with someone other than Takuto.

"I can make you feel even better," Izumi told her, as if he was reading her thoughts. He lie down on her body, and brought his face close to hers.

She could feel his hot breath on her face. She turned her head to the side, desperately trying to escape him, and the sensations he was evoking from her body. "I don't want this, Izumi…. Not from you."

"Oh, Mitsuki. That hurts," he replied sarcastically. In fact, he didn't really care what she wanted at this point. He moved his left hand up to roll her soft, pink nipples, and began inserting the fingers of his right hand into her still wet pussy.

"Ngghh…" Mitsuki moaned, clenching her teeth together. She couldn't deny to herself that she was enjoying the sensations Izumi was providing for her. She rubbed her soft thighs together, trying to control herself.

Mitsuki felt Izumi remove his fingers from her lower lips. She then felt something large and hard pressing up against her slit. She realized it was Izumi's erect cock. "No!!" she suddenly yelled, looking with a pleading gaze up into Izumi's sadistic visage. "Not tha.. Aaaahhhhh!!!!" Izumi responded to her protests by suddenly thrusting hard into her body, making her body feel electrified, causing her to arch her back and scream out in the sudden pleasure. "Aaahhh… Hah…. Nnnggghh…!!!" Mitsuki continued to pant and moan in pleasure as Izumi began pumping his body ferociously into hers.

Mitsuki crumpled the sheets next to her, as she was grabbing them, tightly and desperately. She continued to pant and moan sexily, arousing Izumi continuously more and more. This caused him to slap his body against hers faster, which drove her closer and closer to her limit.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Ngghhh….. Aaahh… Aaaaahhhh!!!!" Mitsuki finally came in a single blissful moment, with one final scream of pure orgasmic pleasure. Izumi then pulled out of her body and spurted his load out onto her belly.

"Mmmm…. Warm…" Mitsuki at this point was floating in a world of waking dreamland, enjoying the after-sensation of her orgasm. Izumi then bent down and started licking at his own cum, spreading its slippery warmth all across Mitsuki's belly, chest and breasts. Then, with his own semen still on his tongue, he moved his mouth to Mitsuki's and tasted the white, viscous fluid with her.

"How is it, Mitsuki?" Izumi asked after he had released her from the kiss.

"Bitter…" she replied slowly, "but not bad."

"You can taste more if you want," he told her, as he brought his still hard dick into view. Mitsuki looked away in embarrassment, without responding.

Izumi sighed. "You know, Mitsuki," he told her kindly, "if you do for Takuto what I'm offering for you to do to me, he'll really like it. He'll love you more."

"Really?" she asked, peeking sideways with a red face at Izumi's erect cock.

"Absolutely," Izumi assured her. "You can practice on me all you want."

"W-well… O-okay…." she answered, shyly approaching his huge dick.

"Don't worry, Mitsuki," Izumi told her confidently. "It's easy. First kiss the tip, then wrap your tongue around it and bring in into your mouth. By that time, your own instincts should have taken over."

She nodded, and did as she was told. First she lightly kissed the tip, causing a shiver of sensation to run up Izumi's spine. Then she wrapped her tongue clumsily around his glans, and began sucking on the head of his ever-inflating cock. She then began rubbing her tongue up against the bottom of his dick, while gently stimulating the top with her teeth. She began moving her head back and forth, taking Izumi deeper and deeper into her mouth each time she moved forward. Then she began licking energetically all over his member, a steady stream of saliva lubricating her efforts.

"Mmmmm…. That's very good… Mitsuki…" Izumi was panting slightly with the pleasure provided by Mitsuki's inspired movements. Instinct had truly taken over, just as he had said it would.

Mitsuki continued pouring herself into energetically blowing him. She removed Izumi's dick from her mouth for a moment, and then put her mouth on him from the side. She moved her head from side to side, stimulating the shaft itself with her mouth, and allowing the now-sensitive tip to be stimulated by the cool air.

Izumi was surprised by her unexpected skills.

After a short while, she took his whole cock back into her mouth again and began deep-throating it, all the while darting her tongue all around his dick, bringing him closer and closer to climax. Finally, with a final sigh of pure pleasure, Izumi shot his load of warm, white cum into Mitsuki's mouth.

"Mmmmmm..!!" Mitsuki tried to contain his burst of semen in her mouth, and she began drinking it, taking pleasure in its intense bitterness. Even so, Izumi shot out so much that it spilled out the sides of her mouth and collected on her soft lips.

Izumi slowly removed his wet cock from Mitsuki's mouth. He then placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up to kiss her. He licked his own cum off her pink lips.

He removed his lips from hers and leaned back. He faced towards her, away from the door. "Now, Mitsuki…" he beckoned, "come to me."

Mitsuki nodded, her face bright red. She did not speak. She inched her way closer to Izumi, until he grabbed her by the hips.

"Aah!" Mitsuki cried out slightly in surprise, as Izumi lifted her body and lowered her carefully onto his still-large cock. "Ooohhh…" she sighed contentedly as he entered her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and holding closely to him in anticipation of him moving. She rested her head on his shoulder delicately, and after she had settled herself Izumi thrust hard up into her.

"Aaaahhh!!!" she yelled in pleasure, no longer caring who she was with. She still did not feel love for Izumi, but she felt he deserved this for what he had taught her about having Takuto love her more.

"Aaaahhh… Aaaahhh… Aaaahhh!!!" Mitsuki continued making loud sounds of sensations each time Izumi thrust up into her.

Izumi, too, was losing himself now in his own pleasure. "Hah… Hah…. Nggghhh… Aaahhh…" he panted and moaned in time with his own passionate lovemaking. He held Mitsuki's hot body close to his own, continuously thrusting deeper and deeper into her.

"Aaahhh…!!" Mitsuki yelled. "I'm cumming!!"

"Ungghh…" Izumi panted. "Me too…."

"Aaaaahhhh!!!!" they both yelled as they came explosively in unison. They held each other in that position, panting with the pleasurable aftereffects of orgasm. Their mixed cum leaked out of Mitsuki's pussy and stained the sheets beneath them.

After she had mastered herself once again, Mitsuki opened her eyes slightly, but then they flew open and she stared, the shock of what she was seeing causing her body to tremble slightly. Izumi took no notice.

Staring at Takuto's form framed in the light of the doorway, Mitsuki frowned in her sleep and shivered slightly. She had done the unthinkable. She had betrayed her beloved Takuto, and enjoyed it immensely. She knew what she had done was wrong, and now Takuto knew everything. He had undoubtedly heard her cum loudly in unmistakable pleasure. She began pleading desperately to him with her eyes, tears starting to softly form in them as she did so.

But he did not appear angry.

Rather, his expression showed that he understood her feelings. He smiled at her in love and forgiveness.

Then, Mitsuki's tears began to flow freely, tears which represented her happiness at Takuto's infinite love and understanding at that moment. She loved no one like she loved her precious Takuto.

Peace of mind filled Mitsuki's dream world once again, and she settled down in stillness.

Mitsuki stood framed in the light of the doorway, quite surprised at what she was seeing. Izumi was madly pumping into Takuto's shaking body, with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. And Takuto. He was covering his face in obvious shame and self-hatred, crying uncontrollably at being seen like this by his beloved Mitsuki. Here Takuto was, with another man, moaning and crying out in obvious pleasure before he had caught sight of Mitsuki watching him.

But Mitsuki knew to be understanding. And it was all thanks to Izumi, who was trying to bring Takuto and Mitsuki closer together by showing off their true selves. Izumi had even appeared in Mitsuki's dream the day before, all for the purpose of achieving this goal. The way he went about it was certainly in his own unique style, but nevertheless, Mitsuki smiled softly at the strange scene before her. She began walking towards Takuto, who still had his face covered in shame.

"I had a dream, yesterday," Mitsuki said confidently, "and at first I didn't understand what it meant. But now I do. I learned a few things in that dream, from Izumi, and also from you, Takuto." Izumi was taken aback by her words, and stopped moving. However, Takuto's body still shook with his own strangled sobs.

"Takuto," Mitsuki began, leaning over and speaking softly into his ear, "if there is something that I can not do for you that only Izumi can do, then that is how it is. I forgive you. Your tears show me that you still love me just as much." Mitsuki smiled a kind smile at him, as his crying became less pronounced and he peeked out at her from between his crossed arms.

"Hic… You're… Hic… Not angry…?" he asked between slight sobs.

Mitsuki smiled at him widely. "No, I'm not. You haven't betrayed me." Izumi just sat in the position he was in, still deep within Takuto, wondering when and how he had lost control of this situation.

He decided to speak up anyway. "Does that mean you would like to join us after all, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki responded to Izumi by gently removing Takuto's arms from in front of his face. She then leaned in and kissed him softly, and then whispered into his ear, "There is something else that Izumi taught me in my dream yesterday. Something he said would make you happy." Takuto looked at her with confusion writ on his face.

Mitsuki moved her head in on Takuto's shrunken manhood, which had lost its erectness due to the emotional trauma he had been suffering moments before. She took it into her, wrapping her entire mouth around his small cock, which soon began to enlarge again. "Aaahh!" Takuto yelped, his face reddening at Mitsuki's unexpected behavior. She simply moved her head back and forth, licking with her tongue all over his member, and rubbing her delicate fingers across his scrotum. She used her other hand to skillfully pluck the clothes from her own body.

After she removed her clothes, she removed her mouth from Takuto's dick as well. She licked her way up his body, until she planted her lips once again on his. His mind was still roiling about, and he could do nothing but accept her. "Mmmmmm…" Mitsuki inserted her throbbing tongue into Takuto's mouth, wrapping it aggressively around his own tongue, as she moved her lower lips onto Takuto's newly hardened cock.

"Mmmmmm…!" After Mitsuki had lowered herself onto Takuto, she opened her eyes and signaled to Izumi, who was still sitting wondering idly how Mitsuki had wrenched complete control over this situation from him. He understood her message, however, and nodded. He thrust hard into Takuto's body again, sending the shock of the movement through Takuto and into Mitsuki, as well.

"Aaaahhh!!!!" Mitsuki and Takuto yelled together as their lips flew apart, their mouths still connected by a thin strand of sparkling saliva. Mitsuki threw her arms around Takuto's neck and held him close to her, resting her head on his strong shoulder. He placed his hands on her cute butt, supporting her movements on him, and rested his own face in her soft, clean-smelling hair, as she was faced away from him. They both closed their eyes and felt their bodies grow hot in rising ecstasy. They threw their heads back and began yelling wildly in pleasure and passion.

"Ngghaaahh…. Aaahhh!! Aaaaahhhh!!!!!" The combined sensation of Izumi pumping into his prostate, and his own penetration deep into Mitsuki's body was overloading Takuto's senses, and he was shaking his body and screaming wildly in pleasure, unable to control himself at all. Mitsuki and Izumi, who were both panting and moaning in pleasure, held themselves a little envious of Takuto's situation.

"Aaahhh!! Aaaaahhhh!!!!! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" The extremely intense and erotic experience soon pushed Takuto into the height of pleasure, and he came before either Mitsuki or Izumi. He passed out momentarily from the amazing sensations his advantageous position provided him.

"Hngh.. Huh…. Hah…. Aaaahhh!!!" Takuto's load of slippery cum lubricated Mitsuki's ferocious movements on his cock, bringing her to climax shortly after him. She rested herself on his body, enjoying the aftereffect of her orgasm.

Izumi stopped moving as well. He hadn't cum, and was left instead once again pondering how this situation had fallen upon him.

He decided that it was all right, however. What Mitsuki had said earlier was true, after all, and he had accomplished his goal of bringing the two closer together. So, for now, he rested his body as well, supporting the two as they basked in the afterglows of their respective orgasms, Takuto beginning to roust himself from his pleasure-induced unconsciousness.

After Mitsuki and Takuto became a little more self-aware, they began happily kissing one another in bliss, still weighing down Izumi, without a care in the world. Izumi sighed in resignation. He was being left out again. He forcefully pulled out of Takuto and retreated backwards on the bed. This sudden loss of support caused Takuto and Mitsuki to let out respective yelps, who both fell down on the bed, startled.

After they had fallen, they both looked at Izumi in surprise, and then sudden recognition. Izumi sighed to himself again. Was he really just coming in between them, as he had feared? However, Mitsuki and Takuto then shared a secret smile between the two of them, and they began approaching Izumi with mischief in their eyes.

"Hmmm?" Izumi quirked his brow at the two as they got closer to him. "Whaa…!?" he cried out slightly in surprise as they both moved suddenly up to begin licking furiously at his entire groin area while sensuously stroking his thighs. Mitsuki began licking all over his dick, while Takuto was trailing a line of sweet saliva on his scrotum and around the base of his throbbing cock.

Mitsuki took Izumi's large manhood fully into her mouth, and began stroking it with her lips and tongue. Takuto sucked on his shapely balls, and rubbed Izumi's thighs softly with his delicate fingertips. Mitsuki could feel Izumi's dick becoming satisfactorily stiffer in her mouth.

"Ahh…" Izumi let out a small moan, signaling Takuto and Mitsuki to continue their work, which they did only all too eagerly. Mitsuki extracted Izumi's cock from her mouth, and engulfed as much as she could from the side. Takuto came up and did the same on the other side, causing his and Mitsuki's mouths to together wrap around Izumi's entire member, with their lips softly touching in the middle. They then began moving furiously up and down, in opposite shifts. When Mitsuki went up, Takuto went down, and vice versa.

"Aaaahhh!!!" Izumi, for his part, felt his dick being passionately and energetically stimulated, and he was quickly losing his composure, moaning freely in his own release. "Hah… Hah…Unnggghhh…!!!" He began quickly reaching his limit as Mitsuki and Takuto both began rubbing his balls while now erotically licking the entire length of his cock. Izumi held tightly to the bed sheets, as he lost himself more and more in the sweet sensation.

"Aaaaahhh…..!!! C-Cumming……. Aaaaahhh!!!!" Izumi yelled out in bliss, as he shot his sweet, white load of cream onto both Takuto's and Mitsuki's passionate faces.

Izumi's more than ample amount of cum splashed onto Takuto and Mitsuki's faces, and also into their still-open mouths and onto their tongues. "Hah…. Hah…." Izumi simply lay there panting in the afterglow, so Takuto and Mitsuki turned their attention to one another and began kissing each other passionately, mixing Izumi's cum between the two of them, tasting its bitterness together. They both entwined their cum-covered tongues around the other's, closing their eyes and devoting themselves to their focused passion.

"Mmmmm…." they moaned happily with one another, and then opened their eyes again and stared at one another in rapture. They let their mouths separate, and Mitsuki, to Takuto's surprise, took the opportunity to begin licking Izumi's sweet cum from Takuto's face.

"Uggghhh…." Mitsuki moaned as she closed her eyes again and fanatically lapped the bitterness from her beloved's face. She then began rubbing her own share of Izumi's cum from her face onto Takuto's chest, and Takuto moved his hand down to enter his fingers into her cunt, which was overflowing with her love-juices.

"Aaahhh….!!" Mitsuki yelped from the pleasure she felt at this, and allowed herself to fall down on the sheets again. Takuto then moved his head down and stuck his tongue into her soaking wet slit, and began energetically rummaging around in her with his strong and experienced tongue. "Aaaaaahhh!!!!! Unnggghhh……" He began licking ferociously at her clitoris, opening her pussy lips ever wider with his fingertips, causing her to moan loudly in pleasure.

Suddenly, Takuto felt something hard enter him from behind, and he knew from its feel that it must be Izumi. "Ah!!" Takuto yelped in initial pain, but then, with much concentration, was able to continue pleasuring Mitsuki, with Izumi grinding into him from behind.

"Ooohhhh….." Mitsuki continued moaning in pure bliss from Takuto's skilled and energetic attention. She wrapped her powerful legs around his neck, and used them to force him even deeper into her throbbing cunt.

Takuto continued licking all over inside of Mitsuki, continually speeding up his movements as his own pleasure continued to build from Izumi forcing himself into Takuto's prostrate. "Mmmmm…. Nggghhh… Aaaaahhh!!" Takuto occasionally had to stop for a second or two to let out a cry of pleasure, but he was able to, with difficulty, continue working on his beloved.

"Mmmmm…. Hah…. Nggghhh… Aaahhh…." Izumi was losing himself in his own well of sensation, pumping ever harder and faster into Takuto's body, causing the shock of his strong movements to assist the movement's of Takuto's deft tongue inside of Mitsuki, while also wildly rocking the entire bed.

Mitsuki, being the most sexually excited when they all began their fierce lovemaking, was also the first to reach her climax. "Ngggghhhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" Mitsuki screamed loudly with the pure sensation flowing through her body. "Aaaaahhhhhh…… Ngggghhhh….." She then lay there as Takuto lost his focus and was unable to continue stimulating her, as he too drew closer to his limit. Izumi, whose dick was still sensitive from Takuto and Mitsuki's combined attention earlier, also was reaching the peak of his pleasure.

As Mitsuki lay panting, Izumi, who was moaning with pleasure, continued thrusting happily into Takuto's rocking, heated form. Takuto could feel Izumi's warmth and passion radiating from his body, and he too moaned helplessly in his own gratification. As both their sensation culminated to the point of cum, they both ejaculated plentifully. "Haaahhhh!!!" Takuto let loose a cry of pleasure, and collapsed onto one of Mitsuki's legs, resting his cheek on her soft, smooth thigh and panting copiously.

"Uhhhh…." Izumi let out a last moan of bliss, and fell forward onto Takuto's back, allowing the movement to pull his dick from within Takuto. He lie their, resting himself on Takuto, breathing heavily. He then rolled off of Takuto and lie on his back on the bed. He rested like this for a while, with his eyes happily closed. He still panted in bliss from his afterglow. But despite his orgasms, his dick still stood stock upright, pointing towards the ceiling.

Then, he felt his still hard, still sensitive cock engulfed once again inside of Takuto. "Ah…." He opened his eyes as he emitted a small sound of surprise to look up, but then Mitsuki eclipsed his view, by putting her pussy right in front of his face.

Izumi thought that Takuto and Mitsuki were being quite presumptuous, putting themselves and him in this position, and that thought was reinforced as they began wiggling their forms for him to pleasure them as they began making the slurping sounds of them kissing heavily above him. But in truth, he did not mind their presumptions. He was happy with his position in this, and it wasn't as if he was being left out. Besides, the way they were all linked, he was actually given back the most control over the situation, which was just how he liked everything to be.

He began thrusting his member deep into Takuto's body, forgoing any gentleness. And he began licking as deeply as he could within Mitsuki, pleasuring her as crazily as he could as well.

"Mmmmmm…. Mmmmmm!!!!" Takuto and Mitsuki kept making out for as long as they could withstand the intense pleasure provided for them by Izumi, but they were quickly losing control of themselves. They soon gave themselves over to Izumi's caring skill, and embraced each other's warming bodies in desperate ecstasy. They leaned forward, grasping each other's hard nipples, holding their hot bodies to one another. They could feel one another's heartbeats, pounding heavily as they climbed closer and closer to the peak. "Aaaaahhhh!!! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" They both screamed loudly in their sensation, and grasped at each other's groins. Mitsuki began wildly moving her hand up and down on Takuto's dick, and Takuto moved his fingers to play roughly with Mitsuki's clitoris. Izumi simply continued thrusting into Takuto's prostrate, while simultaneously licking everywhere inside of Mitsuki where Takuto's fingers did not reach. The erotic sounds of their lovemaking, various pants, moans, slapping and slurps echoed throughout the entire room.

Takuto was the first to reach the point of cum. "Mmmmm… Nggghhh…. Hahhhhh!!!!" He screamed out in elation, and came heavily. His bitter, white liquid shot out onto Mitsuki stomach, whose honey was flowing like a flood from her pussy, where Izumi still managed to drink every drop. The warmth from Takuto's cum heightened her sexual excitement all the more, and she too, reached her limit. "Kyaaaahhhhh!!!!" She also screamed out, and fell forward onto Takuto's body, forcing him to fall off of Izumi and down onto the bed.

Izumi quickly thrust backward, separating himself from Takuto. The sensation of pulling out of the tight, warm area caused him to cum as well. "Ngggghhhhh…." Izumi simply grunted as his load of white semen flew out in an arc to fall onto the sex-ridden sheets. They all lay there panting for a while, bathed in pleasure and sensation from cumming multiple times.

Izumi was the first to recover from the afterglow, perhaps caused by his severe stubbornness to hold sway over every situation. He sat up. "It may seem sudden," he began as the two looked up attentively at him, "but I'll be heading back to the Shinigami Realm, now."

"Eh!?" Mitsuki and Takuto both said in synchronized astonishment.

"Well," Izumi sighed, "you are both certainly easily surprised. But I thought, now that I've brought you two closer to one another," he spoke, his face reddening, "I figured I may as well leave both of you alone." As he spoke, he gathered his strewn clothes from across the room, donning them again. After he was fully clothed, he began drifting upward, on his way back to his own home.

"Izumi!" Takuto called out just as Izumi was about to disappear through the ceiling, "Thank you." Mitsuki nodded to that sentiment, and they both smiled up at their dear friend.

"Heh," Izumi chuckled lightly. "If I didn't take care of you two, who would?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah," Takuto responded, "Are you trying to convince us of that, or yourself?" But the smile did not fade from his face. "Still, Izumi, thank you."

Izumi smiled widely back at the two of them, lying naked together in perfect harmony. "Of course." He then turned his gaze skyward, and disappeared.

Mitsuki turned her attention back to her beloved. "Takuto, I love you more than ever, now!" And she clung tightly to him in utter contentment.

"Heh," he said confidently, "I know." And embracing one another, they both fell happily asleep.


End file.
